The Glass Cup
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: Piper and Jason were a cute, much loved couple. Were. After one night of complete and utter misery, they split. Piper is a fashion designer. What happens when the wrong person stumbles into her boutique? Jasper side Percabeth, Thaluke Paico. I do not own PJO or HOO
1. Chapter 1

Autumn leaves scattered the ground that lay in front of Piper. Her shoes crunched the small, colourful leaves as she trenched across the land throught the line of orange leaved trees.

In Piper's hands was a bunch of flowers, woven purple, pinks, yellows and blues of every hue. The bunch stood out in the garden Piper had made herself. She busied herself with small things like the shop she owned and the garden to keep her mind off reality.

Reaching the eerie gates, Piper pushed it open with a creak.

The grass on the hill, that was before fenced by the gate, was wilting from the slight lack of water, which Piper found rude. The dead deserved to rest in the best place possible, and the best place does not include browning grass.

Piper continued to trek across the grassy hill before she reached her destination.

_Tristan McLean._

_1969-2014_

_Loving Father, Actor, Friend and Husband. _

Piper hitched up the edge of her brown coat and kneeled next to the tomb stone, laying the flowers in front of it.

"Hey Dad." She said, "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while." She continued, remembering how he died and who caused his death.

Her chest ached at the memory of the accident, and the occurrences around it. She felt her heart skip a few beats, painfully reminding her of what it was like when she was around _him_. Her heart would race, and skip a few beats. She would brighten up, and smile at the mere sight of _him_.

Now she wouldn't.

"Dad, I'm hurting." She said, letting the first of the tears fall. Of course, it had been a year and she had cried an awful lot when it first happened. She could barely think.

"I'm really really hurting." She sobbed, "Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been me? People need you. I need you." Piper took a deep breath, "I still haven't forgiven him. I don't think I ever will. I- I just need more time."

"A year, McLean." His voice came from behind her. Her head whipped around to face him.

There he was. The same short blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. He looked taller, but of course he was a Basketballer in high school, where their romance started, and height would come in handy. There was a part of him that appeared to be sad, but the rest came off as cocky and arrogant. There was barely any trace of the old him.

"It's been a year and you still can't find it in your stone heart to forgive me." He hissed at her, taking a few menacing steps towards her.

Piper scrambled to her feet and stumbled back a bit.

"Four years and you can't keep it in your pants and you know, drive properly." Piper replied with just as much venom.

She put on her game face, the one that refused to be meddled with and broken. The one that said 'you can't mess with me'. She looked confident and unbreakable, though on the inside she was as shattered as a glass cup once dropped.

He once held that cup. He chipped it, and wore it thin before polishing it and fixing it and presenting it like a prize. The cycle continued to where one day, he didn't chip it. He broke it, and there was no way he could fix it.

Her words took him by surprise, and hit him hard.

"Four years and you still can't be faithful. Four years and you still break my heart. So tell me now, Grace, am I really the bad guy here?"

**First chapter to be published in 2015. (Or Christmas 2014)**


	2. 1: The Dress

"Good morning, Katie." Piper chirped as she practically skipped into the office.

"Morning Piper. I wouldn't say it was good, but..." Katie trailed off, making Piper laugh as she went behind the counter.

"How's everything coming along?" Piper asked, looking at the dress shop in front of her. Piper designed her own dresses, and sold them in her shop. There was everything ranging from your everyday casual dress to a fancy ball dress. She also did special orders, say if someone wanted something in particular that they didn't have on the shelves or racks.

"Great. We already had one customer, and someone else came in to look." Katie reported, just as another person entered.

"Hello." She greeted stiffly, "I would like a size 12 purple prom dress. My daughter needs it."

"I think there's a few on the racks with the size twelves." Piper said, confused as to why the woman came up to the counter before she even had a look.

Piper came from behind the counter to where the size twelves were. Her eyes skimmed around the rack, before quickly settling on the purple dress she thought they already had.

Piper took it off the rack and held it up for the lady to see.

Her lip curled in distaste at the dress, and her nose scrunched up a bit. "No." She said bluntly, her snake skin purse swinging on her arm. "That will not do."

"Would you like to fill out an order form, Ma'am?" Piper asked, putting back the dress, "I can make one especially for your daughter and it only costs 5 extra dollars than that purple one."

"Where is this form?" The lady asked. Katie brought it out from under the desk, and placed it on the counter for the woman to look at.

She filled it out swiftly, writing in what she wanted. "I also want it done by tomorrow night." She requested rudely.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, we can't do that. There are other dresses that people have asked for before you and it would be rude to-"

"I'll pay double." The woman interrupted, tossing her money around like it was nothing.

Piper and Katie exchanged looks nervously, before Katie turned to the woman and said "Done."

"Follow me and you can pick out the materials." Piper said.

"Far out." Piper said to herself as she saw what the woman had requested on the dress, "Beads, Pearls... I don't even want to know..."

The lady, after picking out the material, had left. But not before oh so kindly reminding the two girls that were there already that it had to be done by tomorrow night, and that she would pick it up at seven, no later."

She threw down the piece of paper on her desk. Piper's work space was a small room which hid in the back of the shop. It wasn't much, but it was enough for her to work with.

The room would be so much bigger if it was empty, but instead there were drawers with everything a dress maker would need. There were drawers for different styles and shapes and patterns and colours of buttons and beads and sequins. There was strips of lace and ribbons and needles and pins and cotton and glitter too.

Lacy, her sister, and Katie were handling things out front. They told her they would shout if they needed help.

Under the segment of the paper that said 'Rough Sketch' there was a very detailed design, which Piper would have to take home to do.

Piper sighed, and ran her hands through her messy hair. She tied it up and then strolled over to where the shiny purple material that the woman had picked out, was leaning against the wall.

Piper picked it up and struggled to put it on her work bench without wobbling or falling over.

She rolled the material over the bench and spread it out. Piper picked up her pencil and dragged it across the fabric, creating her magic as the pencil went.

_Knock knock. _

Piper groggily opened her eyes.

_Knock knock. _

She sat up, realizing she had fallen asleep, sewing the skirt to the top half of the dress.

"Come in." She called to the knocker, rubbing the marks off her cheek to no avail.

Lacy poked her blonde head in and smiled at her sister, "Doing a great job, Piper." She praised, "I just wanted to say that I'm closing up shop."

Piper nodded and began gathering her things, "I'll finish this off at home." She told Lacy who was waiting by the door of her office.

Piper gathered what she had already done of the dress, which was the main part without the decoration, and folded it neatly in her bag. She then took the design papers and put the beads in an assorted box and put that in the bag too, along with the cotton.

Lacy smiled at her sister, proud of the hard work she put into things. She didn't like the dark circles that she had tried to conceal with make up. Or the weariness in her stride.

Her sister was wearing out, and there was only a matter of time before she couldn't go on.

"Morning!" Piper squealed to Katie and Lacy, who had arrived on time for once.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Katie inquired, not minding how happy she was but was curious as to why she was so happy.

"I finished the dress!" Piper squeaked, tossing the bag onto the counter. "It was easier than I thought and ugh!" Piper pulled the dress out of the bag and lay the beauty across the table.

It was extravagant, the detail Piper had sewed into the rich purple fabric. It was a deep purple dress, which had thick straps, covering the to fit the average size 12's shoulders. It was slim fitting in the upper part and the skirt would flow to the person's ankles. A golden strap cinched the waist and connected the two parts together. A spider-web like design creeped up the purple lace on the skirt, giving it a very cool look. It appeared exactly like the woman had drawn.

"Its so beautiful." Lacy gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth, and her eys watering.

"Wow." Katie gushed, her hand skimming the fabric, "I would have taken a week to do this."

Piper was proud of her exemplary work. It was perfect.

"I better go and hang this up." Piper said, picking up a coat hanger from under the counter top. She slid the dress straps over the hanger and guided the hook through the neck.

Piper held the dress up, her heart beating rapidly, and made her way into the back room where she would usually store the dresses.

Her heart knew something was coming. Too bad her head couldn't catch up.

**A/N**

**Well, here is your early Christmas present! I hope you like it!**

**Please comment!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	3. 2: The Boy

Piper wished she had prepared herself for what was to come.

Because when her Ex Boyfriend walked through the door, she was most certainly not prepared. Maybe if she knew she would have looked tidier, or tried to make herself appear, you know, not flustered.

Instead her cheeks heated up and her heart angrily leaped. I guess it wanted to leap out like a lion and kill him.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up a - Piper?" Jason asked, his electric eyes sparking (Pun intended).

"Jason?" Piper was stunned. Her hands started to shake and she really needed to sit. Instead of showing her weakness, she forced it down and made a successful attempt at appearing professional. "What may I help you with?"

"I'm here to pick up a dress for Mrs Tanaka." He said to her, approaching the counter, "Apparently it's purple, and um, she's pre paid, and uh-"

"I cannot give out the dress to someone that is not the person who requested it. Store's policy." Piper inwardly smirked.

I guess you can't get what you want, Grace. She wanted to say, but instead pointed to the sign over her head that said the same thing.

"But it's urgent and I need it by tomorrow!" Jason cried in frustration, "Piper, if this is some sort of sick, twisted-"

"Store policy." A voice behind the bickering couple hissed, "It really is."

Lacy glared at her sister's ex hatefully. She may not have known Jason well, but she was certainly close to the McLean family after her parents kicked her out and Piper took her in.

"If you have her number, we can get verbal confirmation." Lacy suggested, walking forwards in powerful strides. Her sway made it seem casual.

"Yep." Jason said, whipping out his iPhone and dialing in a number. His expression was irritated.

Piper was meandering over the last name. Tanaka. He was getting Mrs Tanaka's dress.

Tanaka.

Drew Tanaka.

Piper began to wonder why he was getting Drew's dress, of all people. Drew, whom he cheated on her with. Drew, who made her high school hell. Drew, who almost made her kill herself. Drew, who was an ignorant bitch who got in everyone's way.

"Hello- yes, could you please give verbal- thank you Ma'am. Have a nice evening." Lacy said as politely as she could muster before hanging up and giving a very smug Jason the phone.

"Yes?" Piper asked her sister, ignoring Jason. Lacy nodded. "I'll go and grab it."

Any excuse to get away from Jason.

Piper practically ran, once she was out of sight. She went to the back room, and took the dress off the hanger. A black cover shaded the dress from eyes who wanted to see Piper's masterpiece.

She beamed at it, temporarily forgetting Jason, who was beginning to be impatient. Piper then made her way out, after gathering her bearings.

"Here." She said, handing Jason the dress, "You can't put it in the dryer, bleach it, spill anything on it as it ould ruin it and we don't accept refunds. That dress in particular is partially made of satin, and it breaks easily and is slippery. Iron it gently if it's needed and nothing too harsh. This is one of my best works."

Jason looked taken back by her words, "You made this? Can I-" His hand reached for the zip of the cover, but Piper screeched a protest and his hand flew away.

"I did make it, but I'm not sure if Mrs Tanaka or her daughter wants you to see it." Piper said, being polite and acting as if nothing had happened between the two.

Jason was confused. He wanted to know why Piper wasn't kicking him out of the shop. He wanted to know why she wasn't questioning him. He wanted to know why she wasn't as angry as she was before she went into the back room.

At first he thought it was because she did something to the dress, but when she gave him the instructions, the Piper he once knew, the Piper who loved what she did, came through and he kneww she would never do that to her own work.

"Okay then, thank you." Jason said, backing away before turning around and exiting the boutique.

When Piper came home that night, she wasn't surprised to see Annabeth, one of her closest friends and roommate, lying on her couch, practically dead to the world.

"Annabeth." Piper called to the sleeping girl. Annabeth opened her eyes and blinked a few times before greeting her friend.

"What's up?" Piper said, swinging into the kitchen to get food. She barely heard the door open yet again and Percy coming in and saying "I hate little sisters."

"Why?" Annabeth inquired as Piper sniffed the Mac 'n' Cheese to see if it was still good. She popped the top off the container before shoving it into the microwave.

"They're so annoying, I mean, like, she yells. A lot. And then she's really happy. And then she crawls into my bed in the middle of the night crying, without giving me a full reason and ugh! She also eats my food."

"That just sounds like your sister." Annabeth deadpanned, "And you know how she is. It's not her fault she's that way."

"Yeah, well I wish she wasn't."

And that was when Piper walked into the room, spoon in one hand. Percy had moved over to the couch with his head on Annabeth's lap.

"That's a mean thing to wish." Piper said, knowing how her friend, Percy's sister, took her siblings very seriously. If she heard that Percy didn't like her eating his food she would stop eating altogether. How Piper knew? Because she had done it before. "Especially to her. It's hard for her to cope, Percy. To this day, I wonder how she hasn't committed suicide. I know what it's like to lose a parent. And to lose over half her family and have an abusive step-dad a as well, well that sucks."

Percy sighed and ran his hands over his face. Annabeth's fingers played with his over grown hair that almost went into his eyes.

"I know, I know. It's hard for me too, you know. I have to know which medication she has to take when and stuff and it's confusing." Percy said, "I love her but..."

Percy looked utterly confused and upset, which made Piper wonder why he had never brought it up before.

The microwave beeped before she could ask. Annabeth looked at her in confusion.

"Leftovers for dinner. I've got Mac 'n' Cheese in the microwave if you guy's want some." Piper said, returning to the kitchen.

"Sure!" Annabeth said before Percy said he had to head out.

"Bye guy's. Thanks for letting me rant." He said, kissing Annabeth's forehead and waving at Piper.

Piper looked into the cupboard and brought out two bowls, while with her foot she opened the microwave door. She placed the bowls on the counter before taking the hot dish out of the microwave.

"Self serve?" Annabeth asked, sliding into one of the bar stools.

"Yep." Piper said, sucking a bit of cheese that dripped onto her hand off, "Help yourself."

**A/N**

**Chapter 2, done and dusted. **

**Please leave a nice comment. I really am liking this story and kinda have high hopes for it. **

**Thank you to the people who already have commented!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	4. 3: The Manager

Leo didn't want to get in the middle of his friends, however, that is exactly where he ended up.

"I can't believe I saw her again, man." Jason said through the phone to Leo, who had heard the same story barely five minutes ago, told by Piper. Leo sighed in exaduration. He wanted peace and quiet and some time with his girlfriend, Calypso. He didn't want to be dealing with his friends' couple issues.

"Yeah, small world." Leo replied, biting back sarcasm.

"Anyways, I've gotta go Leo." Jason said, making Leo mentally cheer.

"Okay, Jay. Bye." He said, hanging up before he could hear Jason again.

Leo slouched back into the couch, phone still in his hands. He could hear the front door open, and Calypso come in.

"Hey Leo." She said, coming to sit beside him, "What's wrong?" Her hand ran up and down his back as she stared at him with curiosity and worry.

"Jason came into Piper's boutique." Was all Leo needed to say before Calypso hugged him, knowing what came next.

After she let him go, she said to him "Maybe they'll get back together."

Leo scoffed, "Maybe, but by the looks of it they both hate each other."

Calypso sat there for a second, not sure what to say, "Yeah. Why does Jason hate Piper? She didn't do anything too him."

"She blames Jason for her Dad's death." Leo said, leaning into Calypso a bit more and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hmm. That's quite the predicament." Calypso said, standing up and offering Leo her hands so he could stand too.

She wasn't sure what to say, and she didn't know Jason or Piper that well. She just knew that they were Leo's best friends. The three musketeers as they used to be described until 'Jasper' fell apart. Now it's just Jason and Leo and occasionally Piper.

Piper kept her distance from Leo a little when her and Jason parted. She knew that Leo would most likely want to hang out with Jason because he's a guy. She kept in touch, and they often saw each other, however she made extra caution so she never was with Leo at the same time as Jason. She knew there would be an argument, and Leo would be stuck in the middle and she didn't want to do that to Leo.

She didn't want Leo to feel helpless like she had been that night, when everything went wrong.

Leo helped Calypso in the kitchen, him almost burning everything and her fixing it.

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Calypso asked him when they had sat down to eat, and Leo had barely said anything.

"Yeah, I am." Leo admitted, reaching for her hand across the table, "I don't know what to do, Sunshine."

Calypso sighed and gripped Leo's hand so he looked at her. He looked so sad and hopeless, it was destroying her internally.

"They're adults now, they should be able to work out their own problems." Calypso said, "And I know how much you care about them, before you can say anything, but you have been there for both of them and you know, _I know_, that they can figure this out, especially with the amount of help you've given them."

Leo huffed, staring at his empty plate. He wanted his friends to be happy. He wanted them all to be able to be in the same room, without an argument starting, and everyone is happy. He wanted them to be back together. Hell, he didn't care if he had to third wheel all the time. He wanted the best for his friends, because he already had the best.

"Thanks, Sunshine." Leo said as Calypso began clearing up their plates, "I really needed that."

Piper spent her morning racking up dresses, sorting them out and scanning them.

"I did not ask for the beads here!" A shrill voice shrieked. Piper turned and found herself facing Mrs. Tanaka.

"I made the dress exactly like you asked for it to be." Piper said, glancing at the covered dress in her arms.

"Complete disappointment." Mrs. Tanaka said, making Piper begin to worry and feel bad, even though she had done as instructed. "My daughter went to the basketball dinner in a complete dump of a dress. A garbage bag would have been better."

Piper was astonished. She didn't know what to say. No one had complained about the dresses she made before. Not one of the thousands that come in.

"Mrs. Tanaka-" Piper began, "Please-"

"I would like to file a complaint. Where is the manager?" Mrs. Tanaka demanded, seeing Piper's eyes water.

"I'm the manager, miss." Piper said, her head ducked low. "I'm sorry for any inconveniences, and will try to avoid them in the future. However, I cannot refund the dress, as it is store policy."

Mrs. Tanaka huffed, "Well it's a good thing I'm not looking for my money back." She snapped, shoving the dress into Piper's arms before storming out of the shop.

Piper, curious as to why she gave back the dress anyways, zipped open the cover, only to find the remains of the now torn, ripped, once beautiful dress.

A tear fell as she shuffled to her work space, pushing past a shocked Katie. Lacy was pre-occupied with helping another customer.

Piper, once inside her office, shut the door and locked it. She placed the tattered and torn dress on the table. A pair of scissors had been dragged across the bottom of the dress, taking off the hemline in a ragged fashion. The spider-web-like design on the lace had been torn off, and the lace was cut to odd angles. It looked worn out, and old. Not shiny and new like it had once been.

"What has she done to it?" Piper heard her sister gasp at the horrid sight of the dress. Piper was stunned that anyone would purposely do this to such a pretty dress, but maybe that was just her because obviously Mrs. Tanaka would and she obviously did.

"She's ruined it." Piper all but snarled, wanting to kill not only Jason now, but his girlfriend and his girlfriend's mother too.

Doing this… this was cruel.

Piper wanted to show that she could be crueller.

**A/N**

**It's a little bit short, but that's because I'm at my dad's apartment in the City and I'm watching my little brother and sister while dad is sleeping. He's got the flu. There also isn't enough beds, so I'm sleeping on the couch (Can't share with my sister because she sleep abuses. I got hit so many times the last time I tried). On the bright side, Dad doesn't care how long I stay up watching TV. **

**How was everyone's christmas?**

**KidZone (Kids TV channel) is really weird. I remember thinking it was the best thing ever created when I was little. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	5. 4: The Revenge

Piper wasn't the best at revenge plots, to say the least. It just wasn't her style. She was more caring and kind hearted. Revengeful was definitely not on that list.

"Piper?" Katie said from the doorway, "My shift has ended and,"

"It's okay, Kate." Piper excused, "You're allowed to go. I'll lock up."

Katie looked at Piper with sad eyes, "How many have you finished today?" Katie was talking about the handmade dresses, which people specially ordered.

"Three." Piper said, standing from her chair in the dimly lit room.

Katie whistled appreciatively. "That's great!"

Piper smiled back, "Yeah. It is." She wasn't all there. Her thoughts were distracted on how she could get Drew and her mother back.

"Uh oh." Katie said, tsking at Piper, "Why do you have that look?"

"What look?" Piper asked her, beginning to tidy her workspace. She knew exactly what look Katie was talking about. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Katie."

"Uh huh." Katie nodded, "Well, if you're planning revenge, count me in. I wanna get her back, too."

Piper's head snapped to Katie in surprise. She didn't think that Katie knew.

"C'mon Piper!" Katie said exasperatedly, "We've known each other for ages. I know when you're planning something bad."

Piper had been caught.

"Fine, I am planning to get them back. I just don't know how." Piper said, slinging her bag over he shoulder, ready to leave for the day.

"We can sort something out." Katie said to Piper, leading her out of the back room and into the front of the boutique.

"I'm sure of it." Katie said, as Piper shut the security gate and the doors.

"Are you sure about this, Piper?" Percy asked as Piper told him of her morally wrong plan.

"Positive." Piper said, confident in herself.

"Are you-"

"Yes, Percy! I'm sure." Piper said, waving her hands about like a madwoman. "You just have to get them here for a double date and I can do the rest!"

Percy looked at Piper for a minute, wondering if she was really his friend. "Piper, I know they did stuff to you, and screwed you over, but please. This-" Percy paused and licked his lips, "This is wrong. I don't wanna stand for it, or take part in this plan of yours."

Piper then began to feel bad. Percy had a point, but she wasn't giving up.

"Percy! He killed my-"

"Not on purpose!" Percy said, sick and tired of hearing the same thing, "I bet you he beat himself up over it over and over every time you rejected his call or ignored him. I bet you that every time you say that, he feels guilty. You've done enough to him, Piper. It's time to let it the freak go."

And with that, Percy walked out of the room that seemed to be filled with loud silence.

Piper sat at home alone for countless nights, her days becoming pretty boring other than the odd call from Leo.

He always checked in with her, made sure she was okay and everything was well for her, such as having enough food, because she forgot to eat sometimes. He made sure she was emotionally okay, as well, because gods know what she did to herself after that dreaded night. It wasn't one of her best moments, for sure.

"Hey Pipes." Annabeth greeted, coming in from a date with Percy, "Percy told me what you were thinking and-"

"I know." Piper interrupted, standing up abruptly from where she sat at the table, her hand cupping her cheek and her other hand's fingers drummed on the table surface. "If you're going to scold me, get it over with. I deserve it, right?" She mumbled the last part.

A feeling of dread washed over her and she seemed to be carrying a dark cloud over her head since she asked Percy about her plan. She felt bad all over again, just thinking about it.

A selfish part of her wanted Jason all to herself, but the rest of her despised him for all the misery he caused her. She wanted him back, but she was the one to break things off, he was the one who handed her the knife to do so.

"Piper," Annabeth sighed, looking at the half-dead friend of hers, "I'm not going to tell you off. I'm not your mother."

Annabeth grabbed Piper's wrist and made her sit down again before taking the seat in front of her. Annabeth took hold of her friend's hands and began talking.

"I don't think it was right, but I also know what they did to you wasn't right either. Jason could have had the courtesy to break up with you before he cheated so it dampened the blow. And Drew, I don't even know where to start with her." Annabeth now had Piper's attention, the darker haired girl staring at her and taking in every word her friend said, "I don't, however, think that that gives you a free pass to hurt them back, because that's stooping to their level."

Piper nodded blankly, no emotion showing on her face.

She felt numb.

She was numb.

"Hey Jason." Leo greeted as his friend walked into his auto body and repair shop.

Jason often came and visited Leo at work. Today he was wearing a grey tank top and khaki shorts. Sunglasses were perched on his short blonde hair.

"Hey Leo." Jason replied, picking up a spanner and playing with it.

He had to admit, seeing Piper came as a shock to him. A big, very welcome shock.

He was angry at her for blaming him for so long, and he was extremely agitated by the way she was so smug about the sign and everything.

On the other hand, he wanted her back again. He didn't know what came over him that night that Drew showed up, half naked, in his apartment. He didn't know why he did that. He felt so guilty, having caused the crash with Piper's dad, but he was assured that it was Tristan running the red.

When he saw her, she looked healthy and fine and happy. Content with her life without Jason, and it almost hurt him to see that. He always wanted her to need him the same amount he needed her. She always popped in his apartment to make food while he was at work, so he wouldn't have takeaways all the time. She spent hours making the quilt that was still spread out across Jason's bed. She cleaned, and made sure that the laundry was done. When Jason got a major basketball injury and ended up having to get surgery on his leg, she was there right next to him.

He needed her.

His apartment was a wreck, he was always having takeaways because Gods know Drew can't cook. Cups and bowls and cutlery scattered surfaces and it's a bit gross to go into. His laundry was piled up, a strange smell wafting from it. The only place tidy was his room.

"Calypso and I were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow." Leo said, pulling away from the car that his head was just buried in.

Leo wiped the steam and oil from his face, though it just smeared across, creating a bigger mess.

"Yep. What time?" Jason asked. Whenever Calypso and Leo held these things he would always bring Piper too because Piper is their friend. Now, he asks if Drew could go and the answer is always no.

"Six-thirty ish?" Leo said, his signature grin on his face, "Not allowed to bring Drama Queen Drew."

Leo liked to refer to Drew as a lot of different things. Drama Queen Drew being one of them. It was a habit since high school, when Drew would pick on them all but Jason.

Even back then, Drew was after Jason. She would try countless ways to get him where she wanted, as he was just about the only desirable person she hadn't gotten. It was sadistic and corrupt. Jason would always push her away before she could do anything, claiming he had a girlfriend. He did, she didn't' believe him.

After high school, it began her little game. Trying to get Jason. She would wreck his and Piper's dates, in hopes of making her turn against him, or for them to break up. She would find any way she could to try and get Piper scared or weary of Jason.

And it worked.

Drew sent her texts, claiming that Piper couldn't trust him. Piper didn't believe it at first, and then Drew started sending pictures of Jason with other girls. It was well photo shopped, and so Piper believed it.

Piper showed Jason, Jason cleared it all up, and Piper then blocked the number Drew was using.

Drew always found a way to make Piper's life a living hell, and even in the real world, she still did.

**A/N**

**What do you think Piper was going to do?**

**My Mum wants us to walk up Rangitoto, a dormant volcano, today. My mother hates me, I swear. **

**I haven't done anything all summer, so I'm hoping to go for a swim later. The beach is so pretty at the moment. Very clear and calm. It's protected by Little Barrier and Kauwau and stuff so the bad waves don't come unless it's really really stormy. The water once came all the way up the beach and up the path to my house. **

**Anyways, I'm on the birthday countdown! 17 days to go. (I start counting down from New Years)**

**I'm listening to Amnesia by Five Seconds Of Summer and I wanna cry like THE FEELS!**

**Okay, while I die, remember to comment! And have a really really terrific day! (I'm trying to widen my vocab so when I'm a teenager I won't have an under twenty word one, like my older brother. I counted)**

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


	6. 5: The Dinner

"Hey Piper, it's Calypso I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner later tonight." The voice message repeated, "If you want to come, arrive at six- ish? Kay, hope to see you soon. Bye!"

Piper clicked the end call button, and went to her messages:

_To Caly:_

_Hey Caly, I would love to come! I can leave the shop with Lacy or Katie, and it shouldn't be an issue. Looking forwards to seeing you too __J_

The reply came a few seconds later.

_To Pipes:_

_Cool! Uh, beware the pirate map mark._

_To Caly:_

_Pirate map mark?_

_To Pipes:_

_Nvm. See you then._

Piper was left utterly confused, her mind wandering in a thousand directions.

Pirate map mark? What was Calypso on?

Piper sighed and tucked her phone into her back pocket, before unlocking her apartment door and stepping inside, relieved that the air conditioning was on.

Her temperature was high, soaring through the clouds, though she wouldn't tell anyone. Her cheeks were obviously flushed brightly and her nose was running.

Piper glanced at the clock.

4:59pm.

Piper had an hour and one minute to have a shower, get dressed and be at Calypso's for dinner, which was more than enough time for Piper.

She threw her bag somewhere into her messy room and scavenged through her closet for the pair of jeans she saw that morning in her rush for work.

After finding them, a navy blue tank top and a cardigan, she brought the clothing items and herself to the bathroom.

Piper stood on the front porch steps of Leo and Calypso's house. They lived in the more rural area of the town, however the drive to their place wasn't as hefty as it sounded if you played the right music.

Piper loved the half hour drive to their small house. The scenery was truly beautiful, and when the sun was setting, it made it even more charismatic.

Piper would be lying if she said that she wasn't jealous. She didn't mind flatting with Annabeth, but if Annabeth wanted Percy to stay the night, which she often did, Piper liked a bit of warning before he came.

Forming a fist with one hand, Piper knocked bravely on the door, hearing the voices inside the house.

"Piper," Calypso said cheerfully, as she opened the door for her friend. "Come in!"

Piper was beginning to get curious at Calypso's abnormal behaviour.

She passed the kitchen, where Annabeth and Paisley were fluffing around.

"Hey Pipes." Paisley grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth before she came around the barrier to hug Piper.

"Hey Paisley." Piper returned the warm greeting before pulling back.

"Beauty queen," Leo said in the same manner from where he was sitting in the living room. Leo stood up, glass in one hand, to hug Piper. "So glad you could make it!"

"Well, I did tell Caly I was coming." Piper shrugged, hugging Leo back.

Piper looked in the lounge and saw multiple familiar faces beaming back at her.

Percy was there, sitting with one arm stretched across the back of the couch in a comfortable way. Thalia and Luke were there on the armchair, Thalia perched on the armrest with her feet on the other and Luke in the actual seat part, underneath her legs. Nico was sitting next to Percy, reserved as always. Jason on the last couch, sitting with his head bowed down and his hands neatly in his lap.

His face was blank.

_Beware the pirate map mark. Ex marks the spot, right? _Piper thought sourly, _Smart move on Caly's part. Very smart._

Piper looked at her ex-boyfriend with hateful eyes that could probably burn through the earth's core.

"Okay! Before anyone burns, maims, hurts, damages or fights with anyone or anything," Calypso began, "We should eat before the food goes cold."

Piper wanted to tell Caly that she should have warned her so she would be mentally prepared for yet another run in with her ex. However, Calypso had discreetly told her, but Piper was too lazy to figure out the puzzle.

Piper sat down at the dining table with everyone else, the food lined up on the table. It smelt good.

Percy's hand darted forwards to get a piece of the garlic bread before Annabeth slapped it away.

"What?" Percy whined, "I'm hungry Annie!"

"Wait for everyone to be seated, pig." Annabeth chortled, "Thalia and Luke are still coming."

After we start eating, Jason finally looked at Piper, eyes ablaze with determination.

"So, Piper, how's work?" He awkwardly asked.

"Good." Piper hastily replied, the butter knife in her hand cutting through the meat with more force than required.

"I saw the dress at the basketball black tie event," Jason kept going, even though it was just adding to Piper's annoyance. "It was beautiful."

"Thank you. Your girlfriend's mother said it was awful and handed it back to me after she had worn it, all torn up and ruined." Piper said, not looking up from her meal.

"Oh." Jason said, now feeling the awkwardness and her hesitation towards the conversation.

Cutting into the tense situation, Calypso turns to the younger girl, "So, Paisley… How about that job at the dance studio? Eh?"

The tension settled when they were all watching a movie after a few drinks.

_"Rock paper scissors. Winner has sex with my husband."_

_"Are you serious?"_

The Other Woman was playing on the screen, some people choosing to cringe at the half sex scenes, and Percy covering his sister's eyes for her, even though her hand was half way there.

Piper was half asleep, her head resting on what she hopes was a pillow. Leo and Calypso wouldn't mind her staying, as she'd had a few too many drinks as well.

Slipping off into her own personal dream land, Piper fell asleep.

"Help me carry her to the spare bedroom." Jason said to Leo after everyone had left.

Leo looked at his best friends, where they were on the couch. Jason looked content for once in a long time, and Piper was sleeping peacefully, her face creaseless and satisfied.

"You don't need help. She's as light as a feather." Leo scoffed, turning off the TV.

"Help to get her off me?" Jason pleaded, his gut wrenching at the thought of her waking up. She would probably throw a pair of scissors at him, and Jason didn't really have a desire to have a utensil used to cut paper, lodged in his forehead.

"Okay. If you insist." Leo sighed dramatically, walking over to the two, picking up Piper gently so she didn't wake.

Jason stood, before holding his arms out for Leo to put Piper in.

Holding her tightly, Jason carried her to the spare room.

Her hair covered her face, and her mouth was slightly open.

Jason gently took her hair away from her face and exhaled.

She looked so at peace with the world, that Jason was kind of jealous. To him, it looked like she carried out life like they were never a thing. Like Jason Grace never existed.

Jason went about, life half full, never being very productive, only participating in the basketball trainings and games. That was the only thing Piper didn't help out with. Jason would often find himself spending more and more and more time at the gym, since it was the only place he could just forget.

Jason had contemplated moving house, more than once, but then he thought that he had to be strong for himself. He couldn't let it change him, even though it did.

Oh, boy it did.

**A/N**

**Why the heck won't my movie load? **

**Anyways, it's really sunny outside, but am I going to go? No. I'm going to get a gym membership and hope that I will use it, and i am going to try out my new togs. They look like they have scales on them. They're really cool. **

**I'm supposed to be babysitting but my older brother is in the house too, so it's not really my problem. He's become more social. His girlfriend was over the other day and they're so cute together! I ship it. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours**


End file.
